Ana, Cavaleira do Gelo
by Pisces no Anita
Summary: como surgiu a Ana, e a sua futura aventura com os cavaleiros de Atena.    espero que gostem    esta incompleta mas o issencial ja esta explicado...
1. Ana ganha a armadura de bronze

Ana ganha a armadura de bronze

Após 5 anos de treino em Bragança, Portugal, com o seu Mestre Alexander, um homem de

meia-idade cavaleiro de Prata de Atena que tinha sobrevivido a guerra anterior contra Hades, Ana uma aspirante a cavaleira com 7 anos está perto de receber a sua armadura de lobo.

Alexander – Muito bem Ana, após 5 anos de treino, agora chegou o teu teste final… para ganhares a armadura de lobo

Ana – que teste mestre?

Alexander – uma última batalha, antes de te dar a armadura de lobo

Ana – muito bem mestre estou pronta.

Alexander – humm… vamos lutar então.

Ana e o Mestre colocam -se em pose de combate, e concentram o cosmos.

Mestre – muito bem Ana… defende-te! FREEZING RAIN!

Da sua mão saem inúmeras lâminas de gelo.

Ana – WATER WALL!

Ana abre os braços formando uma parede de água. Que absorve os ataques do inimigo.

Ana com um sorriso – ena mestre parede que a aluna o superou.

Alexander – hahahaha isso pensas tu! Ainda só estou a aquecer

Ana - ?

Mestre – FIELD CHILL!

As lascas de gelo aumentam a velocidade e o frio fica cada vez mais intenso, Ana é arrastada um pouco para traz, e desfazendo a parede de água aplica o mesmo ataque que o do seu mestre.

Ana tem alguma dificuldade em se igualar ao mestre.

Alexander – tem calma Ana isto não vai demorar muito… hahahahahaha

Ana aumenta a sua energia cósmica, e o seu ataque fica mais forte, mas o ataque do seu mestre está quase a alcança-la.

Alexander – lamento Ana não vais ter hipótese!

Ana é cada vez mais empurrada pelo ataque do mestre, mas logo o seu cosmo aumenta ainda mais e o seu ataque aumenta a intensidade, igualando o seu ataque ao do mestre.

Alexander – Muito bem Ana, estou orgulhoso de ti, mas não é suficiente.

O ataque do mestre logo avança o da Ana, e ela estava quase a ser projectada com os ataques quando concentra as duas energias.

Alexander – COMO É QUE?

Ana – exacto mestre…agora é a minha vez…- Disse com um sorriso matreiro

Ana dispara a concentração dos ataques e dispara contra o mestre e este é projectado para traz acabando por cair no chão.

Ana logo vai ter com o mestre, que estava deitado no chão como os olhos fechados., ela aproxima-se dele.

Ana – MESTRE! MESTRE! ESTÁ BEM?

O mestre de olhos fechados logo começa-se a rir, Ana logo sorri.

Alexander – muito bem Ana, parabéns a armadura sagrada do lobo é tua.

Ana – A SÉRIO? – Disse entusiasmada.

O Mestre acena positivamente e entrega-lhe a armadura, Ana equipa-se e agradece ao mestre.

Ana – muito obrigada Mestre, estou tão feliz ^^

Alexander – Bem a mereces… já que ganhas-te a armadura vamos a um sítio.

Ana – onde?

Alexander – a terra onde nasceram os cavaleiros… á Grécia.

Ana – Grécia?

Alexander – sim, tenho lá um velho amigo que gostava de ver, assim já podes ser uma cavaleira de Atena.

Ana – Okeey…

Alexander – ah antes que me esqueça toma – o mestre saca uma máscara que cobria todo o rosto de Ana.

Ana – para quê a mascara?

Alexander – regras do santuário, nos tempos antigos somente os homens eram protectores de Atena, como os tempos mudaram as mulheres também podem ser cavaleiras mas tem de usar uma mascara para proteger a sua feminilidade.

Ana – O.O WTF….

Mestre – as regras são assim...

Ana – enfim… Vamos então?

Mestre – estás com pressa…

Ana - -.-

Mestre - Vamos então.


	2. Chegada ao Santuario

Chegada ao Santuário

Viajaram até a Grécia, chegando lá o mestre que conhecia os cantos do domínio do santuário, faz uma visita guiada a Ana.

Ambos dirigem-se as 12 casas, mas são logo interceptados por um cavaleiro com longos cabelos azuis, olhos verdes, e uma armadura de ouro.

Saga- Quem são vocês?

Mestre olhava para o cavaleiro mas não estava a reconhece-lo – viemos visitar o grande Mestre e…- olhando fixamente para o cavaleiro reconhece-o imediatamente.

Alexander - … SA…SAGA!

Saga – ahhh…sim… mas quem é você? – disse confuso

Mestre – não te lembras? Eu fui um dos cavaleiros da época do Mestre.

Saga – Alexander?

Mestre – sim, Saga sou eu…

Saga e o Mestre dão um grande abraço, e logo olham um para o outro

Alexander – sim senhor, cavaleiro de ouro, também não era para menos eras poderoso quando treinas-te aqui.

Saga – sim e os seus conselhos ajudaram-me.

Alexander – tenho pena de não te ter treinado serias um discípulo fantástico. E por falar em discípulo esta é a Ana, cavaleira de bronze de lobo.

Saga – muito prazer, sou o Saga cavaleiro de ouro de Gémeos.

Ana um pouco tímida – olá…

Saga sorri-lhe e olha logo para o mestre.

Saga – Então viste ver o mestre, muito bem eu levo-os lá.

Alexander – obrigada, vamos Ana.

Os três logo partem, para o salão do grande mestre, ao passar pelas 12 casas estavam todas vazias.

Alexander – ahh Saga os cavaleiros de ouro não deviam estar aqui?

Saga – Estão lá em cima com o Mestre, assim aproveitam e conhecem-lhos.

Ana mantinha-se calada durante a viajem, pois os nervos estavam a bloqueá-la um pouco. Chegaram a sala do Grande Mestre, Saga entrou com os dois atrás dele e a volta do corredor estavam os cavaleiros de ouro.

Saga ajoelhando-se em frente ao Grande Mestre - Mestre, trago aqui duas pessoas que o querem ver

Shion – Muito bem, aproximem-se.

Ana e o seu Mestre ajoelham-se perante o Grande Mestre.

Alexander – Mestre é um grande prazer voltar a vê-lo

Shion – a tua cara não me é estranha, será que já nos conhecemos?

Mestre com um sorriso – creio que sim, lutamos juntos na última batalha contra Hades.

Grande Mestre – O.O Alexander? ÉS MESMO TU?

Mestre – sim Shion, sou eu

Shion levanta-se do trono e abraça o seu amigo.

Shion – a quanto tempo… meu amigo.

Alexander com um sorriso - e onde está o Dohko?

Shion – Nos 5 picos antigos…

Alexander – hummm… ahh já agora tenho aqui uma cavaleira para te apresentar.

Shion, apresento-te a Ana.

Ana ajoelha-se novamente – é uma honra conhece-lo mestre.

Shion – Prazer é todo meu Ana.

Alexander – ena estes são os cavaleiros de ouro?

Shion – sim, calculo que ainda não os conheças.

Alexander – tirando o Saga não conheço mais nenhum.

Shion – está bem eu faço as apresentações, pela ordem.

Um de Carneiro, Aldebaran de Touro, Aioria Leão, Shaka e Milo e Camus tinham cerca de 7 anos. Todos já eram cavaleiro de ouro.

Shion - Este é o meu discípulo Mu.

Mu – olá.

Ana e Mestre – olá

Shion – aquele Aldebaran de Touro, Saga de Gémeos, Mascara da morte de caranguejo.

Ana mal ouve o nome do caranguejo, fica confusa.

Ana sussurra para o mestre – Porque raio é que se chama mascara da morte?

Mestre encolhe os ombros e Shion esta a olhar para eles.

Shion – com o tempo saberás isso.

Ana fica embaçada como estava com a mascara não se notou.

Shion – …bem prosseguindo… Aioria de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Milo de Escorpião, Aioros de Sagitário, Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes.

Ana continuava calada e somente olhava para os cavaleiros.

Alexander – Ana porque não vais com os cavaleiros conhecer as redondezas?

Ana – hã…hã.. bem..eu…ahhh

Shion – é uma boa ideia, eu até posso escolher alguns cavaleiros para te guiarem.

Ana – hunfff… okey

Shion – ora bem, podes ir com o… Aioria …Camus… humm… Aioros e… Milo.

Milo ficou logo com um sorriso nos lábios, e Camus fica com um olhar de estupfacto para Milo.

Milo – que é?

Camus revira os olhos e acena negativamente.

Aioros, Aioria, Camus e Milo chegam-se ao pé de Ana e ela logo junta-se a eles.

Aioria – Olá Ana, sou o Aioria,

Ana – Olá… - disse sorrindo

Milo – eu sou o Milo, prazer – disse Milo com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

E aquele cubo de gelo é o Camus… - disse olhando seria para ele.

Camus mantinha-se calado mas lançou um olhar mortífero a Milo.

Ana sorriu mas por causa das mascara não se aperceberam.

Aioros – bem vamos começar a visita.

Ana acenou positivamente e foi com eles. Milo falava com Ana como se a conhece-se a muito tempo, só que Ana como estava muito nervosa quase nem falava… apenas dizia "sim", "não", respondia a algumas perguntas do Milo e dos outros, mas nada de mais.

Camus não dizia uma única palavra, Milo "picava-o para que ele fala-se mas isso só chateava Camus.

Camus – Paras com isso ou meto-te num bloco de gelo!

Milo – heee que mau humor…

Camus - -.-

Aioros para Ana – estes dois estão sempre a picar-se mas não podem viver um sem o outro.

Milo e Camus – HÃ?

Aioria e Ana riram-se.

Fizeram a visita, por todo o santuário e Ana cada vez sentia-se mais a vontade com os cavaleiros, principalmente com Milo.

Logo regressaram a sala do Grande Mestre, e o Alexander e Shion estava a ter uma conversa muito animada com o seu amigo.

Aioros – Mestre chegamos!

Shion – muito bem, ah Ana outra coisa como ainda não sabemos onde te instalar… vais ficar na casa que pertence ao teu signo pode ser?

Ana – sim claro.

Shion – qual o teu signo já agora?

Ana – peixes…

Aioria e Milo – O.O COITADA!

Ana - ?

Shion – não lhes ligues Ana, vocês os dois vão falar com o Afrodite para se preparar para receber lá a Ana.

Milo – okkey mas ele não vai achar piada nenhuma.

Shion – Milo… É UMA ORDEM!

Milo – okey - e sai a correr com Aioria.

Shion - Então Ana o que achas-te dos cavaleiros?

Ana – Fantásticos, eles são muito simpáticos.

Shion e Alexander sorriam.

Shion – já agora tu também ficas por cá.

Alexander – eu?

Shion – Sim, ficas por cá, eu vou tentar arranjar um sitio para vocês os dois.

Alexander – mas… mas

Shion – nem mas nem meio mas… ficas e ponto final.

Alexander – Humm…

Nesse momento chega Afrodite furioso.

Afrodite – Mestre com todo o respeito, QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE A ANA FICAR NA CASA DE PEIXES?

Shion – é temporário, é so até arranjar um sitio para eles ficarem.

Afrodite - Mas mestre tem 12 casas e porque que tinha logo de ser a minha?

Shion quase a perder a paciência – porque é o signo dela…

Afrodite – mas Mestre…

Shion – É UMA ORDEM!

Afrodite – ggggrrrrrrrrrrr... fixe… - olhando mortalmente para Ana.

Ana engole em seco.

Afrodite sai completamente furioso, e Milo vai ter com Ana.

Milo – vês já fixes-te mais amigos.

Ana- -.-

Shion- bem vamos ver se arranjo algum cavaleiro que não se importe de ficar contigo - ficou um pouco preocupado, pois Afrodite não aceitou a ideia de partilhar a casa de peixes com Ana.

Milo – eu não me importo!

Shion – Isso querias tu Milo…

Milo – O.O

Shion – alem do mais a tua casa fica longe daqui…

Shion – Camus… será que podes…

Camus – não, não me importo

Milo fica boquiaberto

Ana sorrindo – obrigada Camus

E apesar de Camus ter olhado para Ana de lado, deu um leve sorriso que desapareceu rapidamente.

Camus – se me dá licença eu vou me retirar para preparar a casa de Aquário.

Shion acena positivamente e Milo continua boquiaberto.

Milo logo corre atrás de Camus, que já estava fora do salão.

Milo irritado – porque é que aceitas-te?

Camus – porque era uma ordem do mestre, o que querias que eu fixe-se?

Milo para e fica cabisbaixo, logo Camus para de andar e olha para o seu amigo.

Camus – o que tens?

Milo – e que eu… eu..acho que… a Ana…

Camus – estas a apaixonado por ela?

Milo disse com um voz fina – NÃO!

Camus – queres enganar quem? A mim ou a ti?

Milo logo cala-se. E olha para nos olhos do amigo.

Milo – sim eu, senti-me muito bem com ela, nunca tinha sentido isso… não sei descrever.

Camus – Estás mesmo apanhadinho sem dúvida…

Milo sorri corado, Camus dá um leve sorriso e partem para a casa de aquário

Shion deixa Ana e Alexander a sós,

Alexander – Ana, sê sincera o que achaste dos cavaleiros?

Ana – São muito simpáticos, mas porque essa pergunta?

Alexander – não sei… senti uma certa química entre ti e um certo cavaleiro.

Ana – o que quer dizer?

Alexander – que tu estas apaixonada por um cavaleiro

Ana com a voz estridente – não estou nada!

Alexander – apesar de teres a mascara sinto que estas corada.

Ana – Mestre você vai mas pagar!

Alexander - AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ana – GGGRRRRRR NÃO TEM PIADA!

Alexander – diz lá qual era?

Ana – não é nenhum!

Alexander – é o Aioria, o Camus ou o Milo?

Ana – nenhum…

Alexander – hummm deve ser o Milo, porque ele queria que tu ficasses com ele na casa de escorpião, e ficou com ciúmes por ires para a casa de aquário.

Ana – por favor Mil- MESTRE!

Alexander – HÁ! AH! ENTÃO É O MILO! ATÉ TE ENGAS-TE E CHAMASTE-ME MILO!

Ana – e falar mais baixo não?

Alexander – Ahahahhahahha, tens medo que ele saiba, é?

Ana furiosa corre atrás do mestre por todo o salão.

Ana estava a tentar esganar o Mestre quando Shion entra e fica estupefacto.

Shion – ahh estou a interromper alguma coisa?

Alexander – hahaha não ahhahahh

Shion – Ana quando quiseres já podes ir para a casa de Aquário.

Ana – obrigada Mestre – disse largando o pescoço do seu Mestre

Ana logo foi para a casa de Aquário, mas antes tinha de passar pela casa de Peixes e quando é atacada por uma rosa vermelha, mas por sorte desviou-se rápidamente

Ana – mas que?

Afrodite sai de traz de um pilar com uma rosa vermelha na boca

Afrodite – escapas-te desta rosa mas não escaparas as próximas!

Ana – o que…?

Afrodite – ROYAL DEMON ROSE!

Ana – MAS PORQUE ME ESTAS A FAZER ISTO! O QUE É QUE TE FIZ! – Dizia Ana enquanto se esquivava das rosas a correr.

Afrodite – chegas ao Santuário e já te tratam como um cavaleiro de Ouro! LÁ POR O TEU MESTRE SER AMIGO DO SHION NÃO PENSES QUE VAIS ABUSAR DE NÓS!

Ana – EU NÃO QUERO ABUSAR DE NINGUÉM! VOCES É QUE ME ESTÃO A TRATAR COM UM DE VOCÊS! E SINCERAMENTE AINDA NÃO ENTENDI O TEU PROBLEMA! DA-ME UMA BOA RAZAO PARA ME ATAQUERES.

Afrodite logo parou de mandar rosas, e olhou furioso para ela.

Afrodite – Queres saber porque? Eu digo-te! Tenho quase a certeza de que o Mestre te vai por como cavaleira de ouro, logo o meu signo é igual ao teu mas como só há 12 armaduras de ouro eu vou ter de abdicar da minha armadura para satisfazer um capricho teu e o do Mestre.

Ana com ar de gozo – estas a gozar não? Tu só me conheces a umas horas e já estas a fazer um filme de terror de mim.

Sabes Afrodite, eu não quero a armadura de ouro, só quero ser uma protectora de Atena independentemente da minha ordem, sou uma cavaleira de bronze e daí consegui o meu objectivo ser cavaleira de Atena agora se sou de prata ou de ouro isso não me interessa!

Afrodite – isso é um discurso muito bonito Ana. Eu vou andar de olho em todos os teus paços ao mínimo deslize teu (sorri) eu mato-te!

Ana olha séria para Afrodite, logo o cavaleiro de peixes vira as costas a Ana e deixa-a pensativa e um pouco triste, logo sai da casa de peixes e entra na casa de Aquário, sentou-se, não disse uma única palavra, ficou cabisbaixa e isso preocupou Camus e Milo.

Milo logo aproxima-se senta-se ao pé dela.

Milo - o que tens Ana?

Ana – Humm.. ahh.. nada, nada

Camus - quem nada são os peixes, diz lá o que se passa!

Ana respira fundo – não e nada a serio…

Milo – eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu custe o que custar… foi o Grande Mestre que te disse algo?

Ana – não, e não vale apena tentares adivinhar porque não te vou dizer.

Milo - tu és mesmo teimosa

Ana – eu sei! – ai levanta-se e sai da casa de Aquário

Milo ia atrás dela mas Camus o impediu.

Milo – Camus deixa-me ir!

Camus – não! Deixa-a um pouco só isto ainda é novo para ela

Milo – e alguém arranjou-lhe um problema do qual não quer contar! Juro-te se descubro que lhe fez isto eu…

Camus - Tu o quê? Vais fazer frente a alguém que pode muito bem matar-te com um só golpe? Vais te arriscar por uma rapariga que só conheces a algumas horas?

Milo manteve-se calado e olhava para Camus.

Milo – eu…(suspira) tenho uma sensação que a Ana é diferente.

Camus – será?

Milo – Damos-lhe uma oportunidade…

Camus fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça – está bem…

Milo logo sorriu e abraçou Camus.

Milo – vamos ter com ela, ela precisa do nosso apoio.

Camus – esta bem…

Ana estava sentada nas escadas que ligam a casa de Capricórnio a casa de Aquário a chorar, estava sem mascara. Apesar de ser nova no santuário achava que Afrodite se estava a precipitar em relação a ela.

Ouvindo passos Ana limpa rapidamente as lágrimas e coloca rapidamente a máscara, quando olha para trás vem Milo e Camus, ambos sentam-se um em cada lado.

Milo- Ana queremos que saibas, que apesar de seres nova aqui, tens todo o meu apoio e do Camus também.

Camus – sim e sempre que precisares de algo estamos aqui

Ambos abraçam-na

Ana comovida – obrigada… obrigada aos dois.

Milo dá um grande sorriso e Camus apenas um leve sorriso, tiveram assim durante poucos minutos.

Sem saberem estavam a ser observados por Shion e o Mestre de Ana que observavam tudo da casa de Aquário.

Alexander – já fez amigos o que já não e nada mau

Shion – sim, A Ana está em boas mãos aqueles dois são unha com carne, não vivem um sem o outro.

Alexander sorri

Os três amigos para de se abraçar.

Camus – bem preparei-te o quarto para ficares, não sei se está do teu agrado

Ana – Camus, eu estou-te muito agradecida pelo que fizeste por mim, até durmo no chão se for preciso.

Camus - ainda não cheguei a esse ponto com ninguém, nem mesmo com o Milo.

Milo – no dia que me fizeres isso desenho a constelação de escorpião no teu corpo.

Camus – antes ou depois de eu te meter num caixão de gelo?  
Ana – ahh Camus, tu tens mesmo poderes de gelo ou isso é só uma expressão tua?

Camus – eu…

Milo interrompendo Camus - estas a gozar? Ele é o mestre da água e do gelo!

Ana – fixe… talvez um dia me possas dar umas dicas.

Camus – mas quais são os teus ataques?

Ana – basicamente agua e gelo.

Milo – estranho pensei que fossem rosas…

Ana – porque?

Milo – porque esse em geral é o ataque dos cavaleiros de peixes, não viste o Afrodite? O ataque dele são rosas.

Ana – sim já experimentei (disse entre os dentes)…QUER DIZER VI

Camus e Milo arqueiam uma sobrancelha.

Milo – o que foi o que o Afrodite de fez?

Ana – nada… porque?

Camus – porque te descais-te agora mesmo, ele atacou-te?

Ana calou-se, e Milo levanta-se furioso.

Milo – eu vou matar aquele gajo!

Ana – Milo não é preciso eu sei me defender!

Milo – mas lá por seres nova aqui ele julga que pode fazer o que quer contigo?

Ana – JÁ TE DISSE QUE ELE NÃO ME FEZ NADA!

Milo – sim eu vou fingir que acredito…

Ana levanta-se – Milo se te metes nisto garanto que não sais ileso… - disse com uma voz firme.

Milo olhou para Ana, virou a cabeça para o lado e fechou os olhos e falou

Milo – desta escapa (olhou para Ana) mas se ele te faz mais alguma coisa eu não respondo por mim!

Ana – eu já te disse que me sei defender, okey!

Quando os dois se acalmaram, retomaram a conversa anterior

Ana – bem retomando, os teus ataques são de agua e gelo, consigo criar uma parede de agua que me protege, consigo criar lâminas de gelo, posso congelar, e posso criar um turbilhão de agua, mas se o meu cosmo chega ao limite ou estou perto de agua posso criar enorme ondas.

Camus – uau… eu sou só basicamente gelo, tenho o pó de diamante e a execução aurora.

Milo – sinto-me de parte…

Ana – porque?

Milo – sou mais do tipo… perfuração…

Ana – HÃ?

Milo – Perfuro o corpo das minhas vitimas com a agulha escarlate (aparece a agulha) De acordo com o Cosmo, o cavaleiro dispara um número de até 14 finas agulhas. As pequenas feridas provocadas transmitem uma dor inimaginável, atacando o Sistema Nervoso, provocando perda gradual de sangue e dos Sentidos até a atingir a Loucura ou a Morte. Mas não cheguei sequer a 7 e…

Ana – O.O Chega!

Milo – que foi?

Ana – Arrepiaste-me toda agora…

Milo – oh isto não é nada comparada com …a mais mortal, a Anteres nunca a usei mas prontos. Ahh e também posso paralisar o meu inimigo com a restrição…

Ana – eu não queria arriscar ter uma luta contigo… fogo.

Milo – porque tens medo? – disse aproximando-se da cara de Ana

Ana – hã não…não..

Camus – Bem.. Vou indo para a casa de Aquário, alguma coisa estou lá

Ana – espera também vamos. – Ana e Milo levantam-se e vão para a casa de aquário.

Passaram lá toda a tarde muito animados, nem deram pelo tempo passar, quando anoiteceu, Milo despediu-se dos amigos e vai para a casa de Escorpião.

Camus levou Ana até ao quarto.

Camus – bem vais dormir aqui – disse enquanto pegava em cobertores e uma almofada.

Ana –e tu para onde vais?

Camus – para o sofá.

Ana – Que? Nem penses a casa é tua, o quarto é teu, a cama é tua portanto quem vai para o sofá sou eu. – disse tentando roubar os cobertores que Camus tinha.

Camus – não insistas Ana! – disse tentando evitar que Ana lhe roubasse os cobertores.

Ana – se é assim que queres assim vais ter – Ana corre para o sofá e deita-se toda encolhida, Camus aproxima-se com um ar muito chateado.

Camus – ANA, JÁ TE DISSE QUE VAIS DORMIR NA CAMA!

Ana – só por cima do meu cadáver!

Camus - como queiras – dito isso tentou pegar em Ana ao colo para a levar para o quarto.

Ana – CAMUS PÁRA! NÃO INSISTAS EU NÃO SAIO DAQUI!

Camus – ANA! NÃO SEJAS TEIMOSA… VAI.. PARA… A…CAMA!

Nesse momento chega Alexander e Shion, e deparam-se com Camus a tentar agarrar Ana no sofá e ela a oferecer resistência.

Shion – mas o que se passa aqui!

Os dois pararam imediatamente e ficam corados.

Camus – mestre, is-isto não é nada do que está a pensar… eu…

Shion cruzando os braços, Alexander olha para Ana.

Ana – Mestre eu o Camus estávamos a discutir porque o Camus quer que eu fique a dormir na cama dele e ele iria dormir aqui no sofá. Eu propôs o contrario eu ficaria aqui no sofá e ele no quarto dele, só que ele não aceita.

Shion – muito bem entendam-se e deite-se que já é tarde e amanha têm treino.

Ana e Camus – Sim Mestre

Alexander – Boa noite para os dois

Ana e Camus – Boa noite.

Shion e Alexander saem e Ana senta-se no sofá.

Ana – ai meu deus que cena…

Camus – nem quero pensar o que estão a dizer de nós agora…

Ana boceja – bem Camus boa noite . Disse deitando-se no sofá

Camus – ganhas-te desta vez mas amanha vais para o quarto nem que seja pelos cabelos!

Ana – prometido.

Camus cobre-a com alguns cobertores

Camus – boa noite Ana

Ana – boa noite Camus.

Dia seguinte, Ana ainda estava a dormir, sem mascara… Camus sabia da regra sobre as cavaleiras, se fosse vistas sem máscara corriam o risco de morrer.

Camus aproximou-se de Ana, o seu rosto esta semi coberto só era possível ver-lhe os olhos, pois o resto do rosto estava tapado com o cobertor.

Camus sussurrando ao ouvido de Ana – Ana…A-na…acorda

Ana desperta aos poucos e olha para Camus, este fica surpreendido e vira o rosto rapidamente para o lado e tapa os olhos com as mãos.

Ana – o que foi Camus?

Camus – e que como estas sem máscara, um cavaleiro não pode ver o rosto de uma rapariga, senão…

Ana – ahh isso, eu não estou habituada a essa lei… mas não te preocupes não te vou matar por isso.

Camus retira as mãos dos olhos mas continua com eles fechados.

Ana - -.- Camus…

Camus – sim?

Ana – podes abrir os olhos ou sou assim tão feia?

Camus – não nada disso até és bonita e …

Ana –HHHAAA AHHH! ENTÃO SEMPRE VISTE O MEU ROSTO!

Camus abre os olhos e vira-se para Ana – sim vi, mas eu não quero ficar prejudicado com esta lei, o melhor é pores a mascara antes que tenhamos problemas.

Ana revira os olhos – ai Camus és impressionante… (olha para o lado e não encontra a mascara) o-onde é que está a mascara?

Camus – onde é q a poses-te ontem a noite?

Ana – aqui mesmo ao lado da almofada mas já não está.

Camus – pode ter caído para dentro.

Ambos procuram a mascara mas sem sucesso.

Ana – mas onde raio é que meti a mascara…

Camus – eu é que não sei…

Nesse momento chega Milo sorridente, e a saltitar de olhos fechados.

Milo – BOM DIA PESSOAL! HOJE ESTÁ UM BELO DIA (abre os olhos e olha para Ana que está sem mascara) para a Ana estar sem mascara. O.O

CAMUS FOI UM PRAZER CONHECER-TE XAUZINHO!

Ana – MILO ANDA CÁ!

Milo Pára de costa e vira apenas a cabeça com o corpo imóvel

Milo – Ana por favor eu juro que não queria ver o teu rosto foi sem crer juro. Por favor não me mates…

Ana com um olhar sério – já acabas-te? Eu vou-te dizer a mesma coisa que disse ao Camus. NÃO ESTOU HABITUADA A ESTA REGRA! NÃO VOU MATAR NINGUEM QUE VEJA O MEU ROSTO! E PERDI A MASCARA OKEY?

Milo – sério?

Ana entre os dentes furiosa – sim…

Milo logo corre e abraça os dois.

Milo – bem vim-vos buscar para o treino.

Camus – Milo… larga-me…

Milo larga Camus rapidamente, mas continua a abraçar Ana.

Milo – Então e tu Ana, estas pronta para o treino?

Ana – sim, mas sem mascara… não sei se vou arranjar algum problema…

Milo – pois isso já não sabemos… eu ajudo-vos também a procurar assim pode ser mais rápido.

Os três procuram a mascara e Milo encontra-a dentro da almofada.

Milo – está aqui a mascara.

Ana – obrigada Milo! Obrigada! – e dá-lhe um beijo na cara de Milo deixando-o corado.

Ana – então vamos ou imos? – disse colocando a máscara

Milo estava boquiaberto, Camus colocou a mão no queixo de Milo e fechou-lhe a boca com força.

Milo – AAUU! – disse com a mão no maxilar.

Camus – vê se não te entra nenhuma mosca.

Milo - hummfff

Os três descem as escadas e alguns cavaleiros já estavam a treinar, estes juntam-se a eles.

Os anos passaram, já com cerca de 9 anos Ana apesar de ser uma cavaleira de bronze tinha um poder maior que a sua ordem.

A sua amizade e confiança com os cavaleiros de ouro tinha aumentado, excepto com Afrodite que ainda não se dava nada bem com a Ana.


	3. Uma desgraça nunca vem só

Uma desgraça nunca vem só

Os meses converteram-se em anos e no santuário Shion estava já bastante velho, e confiava todos os seus segredos a Alexander.

Shion – Alexander, eu preciso de falar contigo, preciso de uma opinião tua.

Alexander – o que foi?

Shion – eu já estou a ficar velho, e ….

Alexander – Velho? HAHAAHAHAHHAAH… pois por acaso as tuas pintas estão um bocado estranhas.

Shion - -.-

Alexander – estava a brincar amigo, estava a brincar…

Shion – como estava a dizer… eu preciso de um sucessor para o meu lugar, claro que serias umas das minhas escolhas, mas não és cavaleiro de ouro.

Alexander – adiante… mas tens alguma opção?

Shion – sim..

Alexander – quem?

Shion – Estou entre o Saga e o Aioros.

Alexander – eu conheço bem o Saga ele até tem perfil para ser sacerdote, é forte, valente e digno.

Shion – sim, mas o Aioros também se encaixa muito bem… não sei mesmo quem escolher, não quero tomar a decisão errada…

Alexander – tens de pensar muito bem, nem que faças um teste aos dois e aí vez quem será o melhor.

Shion – humm, não colocaria um teste, eles os dois são muito amigos não quero criar muito conflito entre eles, mas tenho medo que independentemente da minha decisão algum se vingue…

Alexander – pode acontecer… ou não… se a amizade deles superar os obstáculos não vai haver conflito entre eles.

Shion – humm… Tenho de reflectir bem e na me precipitar na escolha….

Passado pouco tempo o santuário é abençoado com a chegada de uma bebé que se dizia ser a reincarnação de Atena.

E também tinha chegado o grande momento, saber que seria o próximo sacerdote.

Shion convocou Saga e Aioros para o Salao.

Shion – Bem calculo que vocês saibam o motivo de vos ter convocado.

Saga – sim majestade.

Shion – eu já decidi quem vai ser o meu sucessor…

Aioros e Saga olham um para o outro e sorriem, seguidamente olham para o Grande Mestre.

Shion – eu escolhi para meu sucessor…

Saga e Aioros estavam ansiosos para saber qual dos dois seria o próximo sacerdote.

Shion - … o Aioros

Aioros com um grande sorriso – A sério?

Saga fica um pouco desiludido mas feliz por o seu amigo ser o eleito.

Shion – sim, espero que governes com sabedoria, valentia e competência.

Aioros – obrigada mestre obrigada.

Saga sorrindo – Aioros, meus parabéns

Aioros com um grande sorriso – obrigada Saga, obrigada Mestre!

Os dois saem do salão, Aioros vais imediatamente ter com o seu irmão. E Saga vai dar uma volta pelo santuário.

Aioria estava na casa de leão, quando o seu irmão entra felicíssimo.

Aioria – o que se passou mano? Estas tão feliz porque?

Aioros – eu vou-te dizer uma coisa mas não contes a ninguém.

Aioria – está prometido

Aioros – aqui vai… Aioria…. Eu vou ser o próximo Sacerdote.

Aioria eufórico – AAHHHHH NEM ACREDITO MANO! PARABÉNS

Ambos Abraça-se.

Saga vagueava pelas partes mais escondidas do Santuário junto a praia, estava meio cabisbaixo e pensativo, quando de repente uma figura igual a ele se cruza no seu caminho.

Kanon – então irmãozinho como correu?

Saga não respondeu apenas limitou-se a olhar para o chão.

Kanon – não acredito que o Sacerdote escolheu o idiota do Aioros!

Saga – sim, ele foi o escolhido.

Kanon – então só vejo uma solução para este grande problema… além de matar-mos a Atena precisamos também de matar o Sacerdote.

Ao ouvir isso Saga dá um grande murro na cara de Kanon que acaba caindo no chao.

Saga - Kanon meu irmão, diz-me uma coisa embora nós sejamos irmãos eu preciso de esclarecer uma coisa, tu estas mesmo a dizer que devemos matar a Atena que reencarnou na terra?

Kanon levantando-se e linpando o sangue que lhe escorria pela boca – é isso mesmo saga, precisamos não só acabar com a Atena mas também com o Grande Mestre que escolheu o idiota do Aioros para sucede-lo.

Saga – o que é que disses-te?

Kanon – felizmente aqui no santuário ninguém sabe que somos gémeos, eu poderia ajudar-te a mata-los e juntos governaríamos a terra.

O que achas da minha ideia irmãozinho?

Saga segura no colarinho da roupa de Kanon – Chega! Nós cavaleiros de ouro temos o dever de proteger a Atena, é essa a nossa missão, se caso alguma coisa me acontecesse tu Kanon irias ser o novo cavaleiro de Gémeos, por isso não acredito no que disse-te! Compreendes-te?

Kanon segura na mão de Saga e retira-a do colarinho.

Kanon – sabemos melhor que ninguém que tu e eu para alem de sermos gémeos somos diferentes como o Céu e o Inferno, mas alem disso sei que no fundo tu tens a mente perversa como eu, e que ela está adormecida no fundo do teu coração.

Saga – como assim?

Kanon – tu pareces um anjo mas no fundo é malvado HIHIHEHEHAHAHAHA

Saga já totalmente passado dá outro soco na cara de Kanon, fazendo-o recuar 2 passos.

Kanon – No fundo tu e eu somos iguais irmão, não negues isso!

Saga furioso dá um forte soco na barriga de Kanon – CALA-TE!

Kanon com dores do soco – quanto mais tu negas isso mais eu posso ver a tua verdadeira personalidade.

Kanon fica de joelhos no chão agarrado á barriga.

Saga – infelizmente não posso permitir que uma pessoa como tu continue livre, por isso não tenho outra alternativa senão prender-te na prisão do rochedo do Cabo Sunion.

Kanon na prisão, implora a Saga que o liberte mas este não cede ao seu pedido.

Kanon – TIRA-ME DAQUI SAGA! TIRA-ME DAQUI! VAIS MATAR O TEU PRÓPRIO IRMAO! TIRA-ME DAQUI!

Saga observava o seu irmão numa grande rocha – Kanon tenho a certeza de que não poderam sair dessa prisão a não ser que um Deus te salve, por isso vais ficar aí até que a tua mente maligna desapareça. Até que Atena te perdoe!

Dito isso Saga afasta-se da prisão.

Kanon – Espera Saga! Nós somos irmãos de sangue se me chamas malvado a mim, tu também deves ter sido amaldiçoado porque nós somos da mesma família. Só te estas a enganar a ti mesmo, um dia a tua maldade vai se apoderar de ti.

Saga para de andar mas mantêm-se de costas

SE DEUS ME DEU O PODER PORQUÊ QUE NÃO POSSO USA-LO PARA MIM! O QUE É QUE ISSO TEM DE ERRADO! JUNTOS PODEDIAMOS GOVERNAR A TERRA! NUNCA ESQUEÇAS AS MINHAS PALAVRAS!

Saga – maldito!

E quando se vira para Kanon, uma aura negra apodera-se instantaneamente nele.

Kanon ai percebe que o seu irmão despertou o seu lado maligno – Saga tu és realmente malvado. HIHIHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Saga ao sair das fronteiras do Cabo Sunion, recorda as palavras do seu irmão, quando é atacado por uma forte dor de cabeça

Saga com as mãos na cabeça e gritando de dor –AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

O seu cabelo começa a mudar de azul para cinzento, e os seus olhos a ficarem vermelhos, Saga estava completamente diferente, era invadido por um ódio mortal, e claro decide acertar contas com o Grande Mestre.

Já ao fim da tarde Saga ao chegar ao Santuário, com a sua capa tapa a sua cabeça e segue para casa de Gémeos, sorte a dele a casa de Carneiro e de Touro estarem vazias.

Já era noite, Saga com a cabeça tapada atravessou as 12 casas até chegar a sala do Grande Mestre.

Shion estava á janela com um livro na mão, quando sente um cosmo maligno muito perto de si.

Shion olha para trás e depara-se com um cavaleiro de ouro com a cara tapada que emanava um cosmo cheio de ódio.

Shion – S-Saga? O que se passa contigo?

Só era possível ver o leve sorriso de Saga, tira a capa e ataca o Mestre.

Saga – MORRE SHION! EXPLOSÃO GALATICA!

Shion tentou-se defender mas sem sucesso, sendo atingido mortalmente.

Saga – , um já está! Só falta a Atena.

Saga disfarça-se de Grande Mestre, e esconde os restos mortais de Shion.

Pega numa adaga de ouro e esconde-a no seu manto, vai em direcção ao quarto onde a bebé dormia.

Saga entra no quanto, aproxima-se do berço, ergue a adaga e no momento em que ia descer a faca é impedido por Aioros que segurava a adaga com a sua mão vertendo algum sangue para o berço. A bebé aí começa a chorar.

Aioros – Mestre o que está a fazer? O Mestre está louco?

Saga empurra Aioros – AIOROS SAI DO MEU CAMINHO! - E tenta mais uma vez esfaquear Atena, mas Aioros pega rapidamente na bebé ao colo, e saga esfaqueia o colchão da cama da bebé.

A criança não parava de chorar, Aioros estava com ela nos braços.

Aioros – o mestre sabe o que está a fazer? Este bebé é a protecção que os deuses nos mandam para nós e para o mundo inteiro, ela é a reencarnação de Atena na qual é enviada a terra de 100 em 100 anos pelos deuses!

A bebé continuava a chorar, Saga prepara novamente a sua adaga e lança-se para matar os dois.

Saga – AIOROS EU JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO INTERFERIRRES!

Airos corre em direcção ao grande mestre dá-lhe um forte soco na barriga projectando-o contra a parede, com o impacto a máscara salta do rosto de Saga, embora este tente tapar o seu rosto Aioros consegue ver uma parte dele e descobre quem ele é na realidade.

Aioros - O Quê? Então tu és….!

Saga – então tu reconheceste-me? NÃO VAIS VIVER PARA CONTAR!

Saga manda um ataque contra Aioros, mas apenas provoca ferimentos ligeiros, Aioros salta da janela com Atena nos braços e põe-se em fuga.

Saga no quarto de Atena grita – TRAIDOR! O AIOROS TENTOU MATAR ATENA! TRAIDOR! – dito isso saiu do quarto de Atena.

Aioros com Atena nos braços é perseguido pelos soldados do Santuário.

Soldado I – Espera traidor!

Correm atrás dele disposto a cumprir as ordens do sacerdote-

Soldado II – Não vou permitir que continues vivo! MORRE!

O soldado tenta atacar Aioros mas este liberta a armadura dos ombros e aplica um ataque, ferindo mortalmente alguns soldados, os outros que assistiam a derrota dos outros atacam Aioros mas este vence-os facilmente com morros e pontapés.

Aioros olha para Atena para ver se esta se encontrava bem, a bebé estava sorridente, aí Aioros sorri, quando começa a andar surge um cavaleiro no cimo do penhasco, era Shura de Capricórnio.

Shura – Espera Aioros!

Aioros surpreendido olha para Shura – Shura! És tu!

Shura – Tu és completamente estupido se achas que podes escapar a justiça do santuário

Aioros – escuta Shura, eu posso explicar

Shura – Não tenho tempo a perder com desculpas, só existe um castigo para os traidores que ousam desafiar o santuário e revoltarem-se contra a nossa deusa Atena

Aioros – mas não estas compreender!

Shura – morre dignamente, acabarei contigo com um único golpe da minha Excalibur!

Aí Shura ataca Aioros sucessivamente mas ele desvia-se de todos os ataques, Aioros esconde a bebé atrás de uma pedra para a proteger dos ataques.

Aioros – Agora já estou pronto!

Aioros salta mas é atingido por um golpe da Excalibur.

Aioros – – com o golpe é projectado para trás contra as pedras e acaba por cair perto da sua armadura.

Shura sorri vendo Aioros ferido no chão, este tenta se levantar com dificuldade, aí a armadura de Sagitário começa a brilhar, até que a caixa abre, a armadura ergue-se no ar juntamente com Aioros,

Shura – como?

Aí a armadura coloca-se no corpo de Aioros.

Shura recua e Aioros começa por lançar um ataque.

Aioros – Agora vais ver! ATOMIC TRUNDERBOLT!

Shura salta do local onde estava mas o raio como atingiu o penhasco, Shura leva com as pedras em cheio.

Shura acaba por cair de costas no chão, Aioros fica satisfeito por derrubar o seu inimigo.

Aioros (pensamento) – não me posso esquecer de uma coisa eu preciso de proteger a bebé que trazia nos meus braços.

Mal Aioros olha para o lado onde supostamente estaria a criança para sua desagradável surpresa somente estava lá o cobertor que a embalava.

A bebé ia a gatinhar ao encontro de Shura, este acaricia a cara da criança, e sorri provocando Aioros.

Shura – o que foi Aioros? Já não me queres atacar?

Aioros fica furioso, apertava o punho com forma, embora soubesse que não pode fazer nada pois poderia por a vida da bebé em risco.

Shura – o teu grande erro foi teres desviado o teu golpe de propósito (preparando a Excalibur) MORRE AIOROS!

Ao lançar o golpe Aioros não se desvia e acaba por levar com o ataque em cheio, caindo de um precipício e ficando gravemente ferido.

Shura olha para a bebé – esta criança não conseguirá sobreviver aqui sozinha, então…-

Shura prepara a Excalibur mas a bebé começa a gatinhar em direcção ao precipício onde Aioros tinha caído. Shura continua a olhar para a criança…

Shura – hummm… assim será melhor – dito isso abandona o local, pensando que já tinha morto Aioros.

Aioros gravemente ferido, escala com grande dificuldade o penhasco porque estava determinado a salvar Atena.

Ao chegar ao cimo, pega na criança e segue uma grande viagem para um local mais seguro para ele e para a bebé.

Aioria estava a passar por um grande problema… um bando de cavaleiros de prata esta a questiona-lo sobre o paradeiro do seu irmão.

Cavaleiro de prata I – ONDE ESTÁ O TEU IRMÃO AIORIA! VAIS TER DE DIZER ONDE ELE ESTÁ!

Aioria encolhido encostado a uma parede – eu não sei, nas o que foi que ele fez?

Cavaleiro de prata I – ele fugiu do santuário como um traidor e levou com ele a armadura de sagitário

Cavaleiro de prata II – tu deves saber de como é grave trair o santuário!

Aioria – o meu irmão…ele fugiu?

Cavaleiro de prata I – não adianta te perguntar! Tu és o irmão do traidor.

Aioria assustado pensa – traidor o meu irmão?

Mas tudo iria vir a piorar para Aioria, todo o santuário chamava-lhe traidor.

Aioria passou a odiar o irmão, e treinou arduamente para ser um dos cavaleiros mais forte.

Algum tempo depois, no meio das ruínas da Grécia um homem fotografava a paisagem quando ouve um choro de uma criança.

Ao seguir o som, repara no cavaleiro Aioros com Atena nos braços.

Mitsumassa Kido - Está bem precisa de ajuda?

Aioros – não, somente gostava que protegesse a vida desta criança, ela é a reincarnação de Atena. Por favor salve-a das garras do santuário.

Mitsumassa Kido – não te preocupes cavaleiro tomarei conta dela. Não precisa de um médico?

Aioros cada vez mais fraco – não obrigado já cumpri o meu dever.

Aioros acaba por morrer pouco tempo depois.

Mitsumassa Kido regressa ao Japão com Atena nos braços, cria uma instituição para acolher órfãos para mais tarde serem espalhados por várias partes do mundo para seguirem um treino de cavaleiro.


	4. A armadura de Prata

Armadura de Prata

Saga governava o Santuário no lugar de Shion, ainda ninguém tinha notado qualquer diferença, nem mesmo Alexander ou Mu.

Aioria continuava a odiar o seu irmão, pela traição feita no santuário, mas com o tempo isso foi esquecido por alguns mas ficou sempre gravado como um dos piores traições no santuário.

Ana agora com 15 anos, estava a treinar a treinar com Milo, e o seu mestre chegou

Alexander – Ana! Tenho uma boa e uma má noticia, qual queres saber primeiro?

Ana dando um ligeiro sorriso – a má…

Alexander – vais combater com um cavaleiro de prata… mais propriamente uma cavaleira

Ana – Quem?

Alexander – A Shaina

Milo – a cavaleira de prata? Uau… ela é bem forte

Ana – EEEIII!

Milo – não estou a dizer que não és forte… e ….

Ana - -.- ….adiante… e a boa noticia?

Alexander – se ganhares recebes uma armadura de prata.

Ana com a voz estridente sorrindo e falando entre os dentes – A serio?...

Alexander – o que foi? Parece que não ficas-te contente.

Ana com a voz estridente sorrindo e falando entre os dentes – claro que tou feliz….

Alexander com uma cara confusa – Uau disfarças muito bem…

Alexander retira-se e Ana cai de joelhos com uma cara super assustada…

Milo – porque essa cara? Vais ganhar uma armadura de prata! Devias era estar feliz

Ana assustada - … o que eu estou… é feita….

Milo colocou o braço a volta do pescoço de ana – isto é tudo por causa do Afrodite não é?

Ana apenas acena a cabeça, Milo encosta a sua cabeça a de Ana – vai correr tudo bem…

Ana manteve-se calada e um pouco cabisbaixa e preocupada, pois sabia que Afrodite não iria reagir bem á noticia.

Passado algumas horas Ana, Milo e Camus dirigiram-se para o local do combate.

A Ana entra na arena para lutar contra Shaina. Entretanto Milo, Camus e Alexander foram para a plateia.

Ana e Shina entram na arena e o Grande Mestre inicia o combate.

O combate foi duro, mas Ana estava em vantagem mas Shaina era muito forte.

A meio do combate Ana começa a sentir um perfume a rosas, e começa a ficar tonta, e Shaina ataca novamente Ana e esta leva em cheio com os ataques dela.

Alexander apercebe-se que Ana não está bem, pois não estava a defender-se dos ataques de Shaina.

Ana já quase a perder os 5 sentidos, leva um golpe em cheio de Shaina e cai inconsciente no chão.

Quando acorda meia zonza está deitada numa cama, rodeada por Milo, Camus e Alexander.

Milo – Ana, Ana estás bem?

Ana – O-onde estou?

Camus – tas na casa de Aquário.

Ana ainda estava muito zonza, e deitou-se e fechou os olhos com força.

Alexander – o que se passou afinal?

Ana – não me lembro…

Alexander – não te lembras mesmo de nada?

Ana começa a pensar um pouco.

Ana – parece que senti… um cheiro…

Alexander – um cheiro? Mas de quê?

Ana – parecia… de rosas

Milo disse muito baixo – Afrodite!

Milo ficou furioso e saiu disparado da casa de Aquário.

Camus – MILO! MILO ANDA CÁ!

Camus sai a correr atrás de Milo, e aí Ana levanta-se com dificuldade da cama.

Alexander – Ana, não podes sair tu não estas bem!

Ana – Tenho de impedir o Milo de fazer uma loucura.

Alexander – mas Ana…

Ana – eu tenho de impedi-lo

Ao tentar dar alguns passos Ana quase perde o equilíbrio mas o seu mestre agarra-a a tempo.

Alexander – tens mesmo a certeza de que queres ir lá?

Ana – sim…

Alexander ajuda Ana a andar e lava-a a para a casa de Peixes.

Já na casa de Peixes, Milo estava furioso.

Milo – ONDE ESTÁS SEU TRAIDOR?

Afrodite saiu de traz de um pilar com uma rosa na boca.

Afrodite – o que foi Milo? Porque essa raiva toda.

Milo – NÃO TE FAÇAS DE DESENTENDIDO! TU VAIS PAGAR PELO QUE FIZES-TE Á ANA!

Milo prepara a Agulha Escarlate, e no momento em que ia apontar para Afrodite, Camus segura-lhe na mão impedindo-o de atacar.

Milo – Camus larga-me! Este traidor não se pode ficar a rir do que fez a Ana.

Camus fazendo força no braço de Milo para impedi-lo de atacar – não te vou deixar enquanto a Ana não lhe disser… o que tem para lhe dizer…ela não quer que o ataques não entendes?

Milo surpreso olha para Camus, que olhava para ele com um ar sério e continuava a segurar-lhe no braço.

Milo confuso – a Ana não lhe vai fazer nada?

Camus – a Ana não é como tu!

Milo – Nada… nem ninguém me vai impedir de vingar a Ana! – dito isto retira o seu braço bruscamente que estava a ser segurado por Camus.

Milo vira-se para Afrodite – Agora prepara-te porque vais morrer!

Afrodite prepara uma rosa vermelha para atirar contra Milo.

Apontando a agulha escarlate, quase a disparar.

Ana – MILO PÁRA!

Milo olha para trás e Ana estava a entrada da casa de Peixes

Milo – Ana…

Camus estava perplexo a olhar para Ana que caminhava em direcção a Afrodite e Milo.

Ana – Parem com esta luta

Milo – mas porquê que me estas a impedir de fazer isto? Tu podias ter morrido por causa dele!

Ana - eu só não quero mais lutas desnecessárias, ele não entende que não quero a armadura de ouro, mas também não é a lutar que resolves o assunto

Milo – mas Ana.

Ana – Camus, leva o Milo daqui por favor, agora é entre mim e o Afrodite.

Camus tenta levar Milo á força para fora da casa de Peixes.

Ana e Afrodite ficam a sós frente a frente.

Afrodite sorrindo – se julgas que é com essas falinhas mansas que me convences (sorri) estas muito enganada!

Ana – eu digo e volto a dizer-te! Não quero a tua armadura de ouro, não sei o que fazer para entenderes isso!

Afrodite – Sai do Santuário, e nunca mais voltes!

Ana – isso é me impossível, tal como tu sou uma cavaleira de Atena, e o meu dever é protege-la, independentemente da minha ordem.

Afrodite olha mortalmente para Ana.

Ana – era tudo o que te queria dizer… agora interpreta isto como quiseres

Dito isto Ana sai, no lado de fora estava Milo sentado num degrau furioso, Camus estava encostado a um pilar e o mestre de Ana com os braços cruzados a espera dela.

Alexander – então como correu?

Ana – já lhe disse o que tinha a dizer.

Milo – Continua a ser branda com ele! Qualquer dia arrependes-te!

Ana – se assim for não terei outra hipótese se não lutar.

Milo – já devias ter feito isso agora mesmo!

Ana – Milo, eu não sou assim, eu não luto desnecessariamente.

Ana começa a descer alguns degraus e para logo

Ana – ah Milo, já agora… obrigada por te preocupares comigo.

Milo dá um leve sorriso – os amigos são para isso.

Dito isto Ana desce para a casa de Aquário, Alexander vai com ela

Milo e Camus ficam sozinhos.

Camus senta-se ao lado de Milo – tu gostas dela não gostas?

Milo suspira – sim…

Camus então porque que não lhe dizes? Gostas dela a imenso tempo mas nunca arranjas coragem para lhe contar.

Milo – não é fácil Camus… eu tenho medo da resposta dela…

Camus – achas que ela não gosta de ti?

Milo – talvez me veja só como amigo…

Camus – não tenho tanto a certeza…

Milo – o que queres dizer?

Camus arqueando uma sobrancelha – é só ver a maneira como ela fala contigo, se isso é amizade…

Milo olha para Camus, mas logo olha em frente pensativo.

Camus colocando um braço no pescoço do seu amigo – conta-lhe o que sentes, e tenho quase a certeza que ela te corresponde.

Milo sorri-lhe e abraça o seu amigo. Após alguns minutos os dois regressam a casa de Aquário.

Alguns dias depois, numa manhã ensolarada, Milo foi ter com Ana á Casa de Peixes, na mão levava um arco e uma flecha.

Milo – Bom dia Ana.

Ana – Olá bom dia

Milo – Queres vir treinar comigo?

Ana – Sim claro… mas para que o arco e a flecha?

Milo – para treinarmos…

Ana - ? mas a Atena não condena o uso de armas?

Milo – sim… mas isto é para um treino não para lutas… e não vamos usar ninguém para alvo.

Ana – hummm, okey.

Ambos vão para o jardim, e Milo prepara o alvo. Milo prepara o arco e atira contra o alvo, acertando em cheio no alvo.

Milo vira-se para Ana a sorrir – então o que achas-te?

Ana – impressionante… mas eu faço melhor.

Ana pega no arco e flecha de Milo e aponta ao alvo mas falhou redondamente.

Ana – O QUÊ? COMO É POSSIVEL!

Milo rindo-se – haahhahahahahah para quem fazia melhor… hahaahahha falhou redondamente.

Ana - -.-

Milo – eu ensino-te como fazer pontaria.

Milo coloca-se atrás de Ana, põe as suas mãos em cima das mãos de Ana, uma que segurava o arco e outra segurava a flecha.

Milo – bem seguras com firmeza o arco, costas direitas, agora esticas a flecha.

Milo e Ana olhavam-se timidamente, quando a cara de Milo se começava a aproximar da cara da Ana.

Milo – agora olhas o alvo…. (aproximava-se cada vez mais) e atiras (aí Ana e Milo beija-se).

O beijo foi apaixonado, Ana baixava o arco e quase se entregou a Milo, mas voltando a si, parou imediatamente de beijar Milo.

Ana vermelha – Milo, eu… desculpa (e sai a correr)

Milo fica triste por Ana ter fugido após beijado.

Milo - QUE ESTUPIDO QUE FUI!

Ana após parar de correr sentou-se encostada a um tronco de uma árvore.

Ana – ele não merecia que eu tivesse fugido, NÃO MERECIA!

Ana lamentava-se, e Camus que passava por ali viu Ana com uma cara super chateada.

Camus – então Ana, que cara é essa?

Ana – é a cara que quem quer se enfiar num buraco e nunca mais de lá sair.

Camus – mas o que se passou rapariga?

Ana – foi o Milo…

Camus – o que é que ele fez…?

Ana – beijou-me….

Camus – OHH A SERIO?

Ana com ar triste – sim…

Camus – mas tu gostas dele?

Ana – é esse o problema, eu gosto dele mas quando ele me beijou eu… senti que ele era o tal… MAS FUI ESTUPIDA E FUGI!

Camus - =S nem imagino como ele se deve estar a sentir…

Ana – deve estar a odiar-me… neste preciso momento

Camus – humm… ou pensa que tu o odeias.

Ana preocupada – acho que vou falar com ele.

Camus – acho que é melhor… ao menos tiram isso a limpo.

Ana e Camus levantam-se e vão procurar Milo. Ambos vão ao local onde estavam a treinar inicialmente, mas Milo não estava lá.

Ana preocupada – onde é que ele estará?

Camus reflecte um pouco, e estalando os dedos – JÁ SEI ONDE ELE PODE ESTAR!

Ana – onde?

Camus – a um sítio onde nos costumávamos ir quando éramos mais pequenos, sempre que tínhamos algum problema íamos para lá. Era o nosso cantinho.

Ana - Onde é?

Camus – segue-me

Ambos vão ao local onde Milo supostamente estaria, ambos atravessam uns arbustos e entram num jardim cheio de flores, com uma pequena queda de água cristalina, e uma enorme e velha árvore mesmo no meio.

Ana surpreendida – Uau! Isto é mesmo lindo.

Camus e Ana entram no jardim e vão em direcção a árvore, e Camus repara que está lá alguém cabisbaixo.

Camus – Ana, é ele. Vai lá ter com ele.

Ana estava nervosa, respira fundo e vai ter com Milo, este estava desolado, nem tinha reparado que Ana estava ao seu lado

Ana – Milo.

Milo olha para Ana e limpa as lágrimas da sua face – Ana…

Ana super nervosa, sentou-se ao lado de Milo – Milo, eu quero falar contigo.

Milo – Ana desculpa o que eu te fiz eu não queria…

Ana interrompe-o – Milo… (calou-se e olhou nos olhos dele)

Ana – Eu e que te peço desculpa, eu não devia ter fugido. Calculo que me odeies neste momento.

Milo – não… não… Eu não te odeio. (suspira) Sinto-me culpado pelo que te fiz.

A verdade é que…que… eu… eu… eu gosto de ti. E demonstrei isso da maneira mais egoísta…

Ana olhou surpreendida para Milo – Milo…eu… sinto o mesmo por ti, mas fugi porque… foi … a primeira vez que alguém me beijou… e não soube como reagir, e… tive um impulso de fugir…

Milo olha surpreendido para Ana – Ana... se quiseres um tempo, (ficando cabisbaixo) eu compreendo…

Ana aproxima-se de Milo e toca-lhe na mão – eu não consigo ignorar o que sinto por ti, é mais forte que eu. Quando me beijas-te… eu senti-me mesmo bem, não sei descreve-lo mas foi bom.

Milo sorriu – então isso quer dizer que…

Ana acena a cabeça positivamente, Milo e Ana vão se aproximando um do outro, até que se beijam.

Camus, já estava perto das 12 casas, quando se cruzou com Alexander.

Alexander – Olá Camus, viste a Ana?

Camus – ahhhhhhh… sim…

Alexander – onde é que ela está?

Camus – a tratar de um assunto.

Alexander – que assunto?

Camus – pessoal…

Alexander – okey…. Se tiveres com ela diz-lhe que para a semana vai ter o combate de desforra com a Shaina, para ver se ela ganha a armadura de prata.

Camus – será entregue.

Milo e Ana estavam felizes, finalmente confessaram o que sentiam um para o outro.

Estiveram no jardim durante algumas horas até que regressam as 12 casas abraçados e sorridentes.

Chegam a casa de Aquário, e Camus estava lá.

Ana com uma voz estridente e entre os dentes – Camus…por aqui….

Camus – Querias que estivesse a onde! A fazer de velinha? Já agora como é que ficaram?

Ana – beeeem…

Olha para Milo e beija-o

Camus – ahhh eu sabia que vocês iam acabar juntinhos.A

Ana e Milo - ^.^

Camus – olha Ana o teu mestre disse-me que o teu combate é daqui a uma semana.

Ana – óptimo ^^

Tinha chegado o grande dia, Ana, Milo e Camus estavam a caminho do local da luta.

Milo – espero que desta vez o Afrodite não se lembre de fazer estas gracinhas outra vez porque desta vez eu mato-o mesmo, e ninguém me vai impedir.

Camus – lá tas tu… Milo…

Milo – é verdade caramba, o Afrodite só quer ver a Ana morta é que só pode…

Ana continuava calada a pensar na luta anterior. Somente não sabiam que estavam a ser seguidos por Afrodite, que planeava uma armadilha para ela enquanto lutaria contra Shaina.

Andava atrás dos arbustos sorrateiramente, o caminho apertava cada vez mais, e Afrodite estava mesmo a beira de um precipício, tentando com o máximo de cuidado para não cair lá baixo, mas ao mesmo tempo andava sempre de olho nos 3 cavaleiros que conversavam que discutiam.

Tentando esconder-se atrás de um arbusto e dando um passo em falso um bocado do chão parte e Afrodite cai pelo precipício, mas por sorte agarra-se a uma raiz com uma mão.

Tenta subir mas como a raiz era pequena e a parede não dava jeito para subir, Afrodite viu-se completamente aflito e a ver o seu fim próximo…

Afrodite aflito – oh não o que é que eu vou fazer agora?

SOCORRO! ALGUEM ME AJUDE! POR FAVOR!

Ana estava cala, e não prestava atenção a discussão de Milo e Camus ao ouvir uma voz a pedir socorro fica surpreendida.

Ana – Shiu… estão a ouvir alguém a pedir socorro?

Milo – Sim mas de onde vem?

Camus – vem dali! Vamos!

Os três correm até onde vinha o som.

Afrodite – SOCORRO ESTOU A CAIR!

Os três finalmente chegam a ravina, e vêem Afrodite pendurado na ravina quase a cair.

Ana – AFRODITE CALMA-TE! EU JÁ TE AJUDO!

Afrodite – Tu? Não quero a tua ajuda ainda me mandas lá a baixo!

Ana – pensei que tu é que me queria ver morta? EU SO TE QUERO AJUDAR QUER QUEIRAS QUER NÃO!

Milo segura-me para eu agarrar o Afrodite

Milo segura na cintura de Ana e Camus na cintura de Milo.

Ana estica-se ao máximo para tentar alcançar Afrodite mas não consegue…

Ana – Milo eu vou ter de me aproximar mais! Assim não consigo alcança-lo.

Milo segura com firmeza o braço de Ana, e Camus continua a segurar a cintura de Milo, Ana tenta com cuidado alcançar Afrodite, a distância que os separa e muito pequena mas ambos não alcançam a mão um do outro

Afrodite – ANA VOU ESCORREGAR ISTO NÃO AGUENTA MAIS!

Ana baixa-se mais um pouco e no momento em que Afrodite estava para cair, Ana consegue agarrar-lhe a mão.

Ana – CONSEGUI! PUXEM-NO

Milo e Camus puxam com toda a força, e Afrodite é puxado para cima lentamente. Milo dá um grande puxão, que acaba por puxar Ana e Afrodite rapidamente, mas com o puxão Camus cai para traz, Ana cai mesmo em cima de Milo, e Afrodite cai logo no chão. Ana e Milo olham-se nos olhos durante poucos segundos e ficam logo corados.

Ana levanta-se e limpa o pó – desculpa Milo, Afrodite estas bem?

Afrodite levantou-se lentamente e ficando de joelhos no chão, o cabelo tapava a cara o que era impossível ver a sua expressão

Afrodite vira a cabeça – porque é que me salvas-te?

Ana – porque quero ser tua amiga.

Afrodite – mas se te livrasses de mim poderia ficar com a armadura de ouro…

Ana interrompendo – eu já te disse que não quero a armadura para nada, só quero que sejamos amigos.

Afrodite olha para Ana serenamente e fica cabisbaixo.

Ana aproxima-se de Afrodite e estende-lhe a mão, Afrodite olha para Ana e aperta-lhe a mão.

Ana lá um grande sorriso e Afrodite somente um leve sorriso.

Milo estava um pouco desconfiado, e Camus tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

Milo – Ana desculpa interromper este momento mas já estas atrasada para a luta….

Ana – É verdade… vens Afrodite?

Afrodite – haa…. Não sei…

Ana – anda lá…

Afrodite – está bem…

Ana - ^.^

Os 4 cavaleiros dirigem-se para o local da luta, onde Shina, Alexander e Shion aguardavam a chegada de Ana.

Ana chegou e colocou a sua armadura de treino e a sua máscara, enquanto Milo, Camus e Afrodite foram para a bancada, para a beira de Alexander.

Alexander – Afrodite? O que estas aqui a fazer?

Afrodite apenas olhou para Alexander sem dizer uma única palavra.

Milo – O Afrodite e a Ana já fizerem um tratado de paz.

Alexander – A sério? Ainda ontem andavam a pêra um com o outro e agora já são amigos.

Afrodite – Estou disposto a dar uma oportunidade á Ana

Ana e Shina entram na arena e o Grande Mestre inicia o combate.

O combate foi complicado para as duas, pois já sabia os ataques uma da outra e era fácil bloquear o ataque.

O combate foi duro, mas nem Ana nem Shaina desistiam, após uma longa e dura luta a vitória foi cedida a Ana, acabando por receber a armadura de prata do Lobo

Acabando o combate Milo, Camus, Afrodite e Alexander foram ao encontro da Ana.

Ana abraçou o seu mestre com um grande sorriso nos lábios, após isso Milo abraçou e beijou Ana, após isso abraçou Camus, Afrodite que estava um pouco distante encostado a um pilar de braços cruzados, o olhar para Ana mas logo foi ter com ela felicitando-a pela vitória.

Ana dando um sorriso – obrigada Afrodite, ^^

Afrodite – Eu estava errado em relação a ti, não és…

Ana – não sou…

Afrodite - … tão má como eu pensei…

Ana apenas sorri.

Shaina – Ana.

Ana olha para Shaina – olá Shaina.

Shaina – parabéns pela vitória.

Ana sorridente – obrigada.

Shaina retira-se e Alexander, Shion, Milo, Camus, Ana e Afrodite regressam para as 12 casas.

Era de noite e Ana ia para a Casa de Aquário como sempre para dormir, ao passar a casa de peixes, Afrodite barrou o caminho a Ana.

Ana – o que se passa Afrodite?

Afrodite – para onde vais?

Ana – casa de Aquário… como sempre…

Afrodite – não queres passar aqui a noite?

Ana – a sério?

Afrodite – Se quiseres….

Ana sorriu – Só vou avisar o Camus para ele não me esperar

Afrodite vira as costas e vai para o seu quarto.

Ana vai a correr escadas abaixo, e entra tipo foguete pela casa de aquário, Camus estava a ler no sofá, quando Ana salta radiante para o sofá assustando Camus.

Ana – CAMUS!

Camus – HHHAAAA! – disse pondo a mão no coraçao

Ana - NÃO SABES A MELHOR!

Camus ofegante – nunca… mais… entres… desta… maneira!

Ana sorridente – nem sabes a melhor!

Camus – o que foi?

Ana – O Afrodite deixou-me ficar na casa de Peixes ^.^ já é um bom sinal

Camus – boa, então já não vou ter companhia cá.

Ana – desde já queria te agradecer tudo o que fixes-te por mim.

Camus – não tens de quê.

Ana sorri, despede-se de Camus e sobe para a casa de Peixes.

Já na casa de Peixes, Ana dirige-se para o seu quarto, e deita-se na cama, contente por Afrodite finalmente ter dado uma oportunidade a Ana.

Acabando por adormecer, Afrodite entra no quarto de Ana e cobre-a com um cobertor, saindo do quanto Ana acorda e repara que Afrodite lhe cobriu, e com um sorriso nos lábios volta a adormecer.

E com o passar do tempo, Ana e Afrodite já eram grandes amigos


	5. Seiya chega a Grecia

Seiya chega á Grécia

Passaram cerca de 13 anos e aspirante a cavaleiro chamado Seiya, de origem japonesa, foi um dos órfãos que teve na instituição de Mitsumassa Kido e foi seleccionado para ter o seu treino de cavaleiro na Grécia.

Ao ser apresentado ao Grande Mestre, este é apresentado a sua mestra, uma cavaleira de prata chamada Marin.

Marim fez-lhe algumas perguntas.

Marin - … então Seiya, porque é que queres ser cavaleiro?

Seiya – Para poder encontrar a minha irmã mais velha, separei-me dela ao vir para o treino aqui na Grécia.

Eu fiz um acordo com o Mitsumassa Kido, se eu regressa-se ao Japão com a armadura Sagra de Atena eu poderia me reencontrar com a minha irmã

Marim - muito bem Seiya então vamos começar o nosso treino.

Seiya treinou arduamente no santuário durante 6 anos, quando já estava pronto para receber a sua armadura, Seiya teve de fazer o seu último teste, teve de lutar com uma serie de aspirantes a cavaleiro e acabou por vencer.

Chegando á final, o seu ultimo oponente era Cassius o discípulo de Shaina.

Grande Mestre – Cada um de voces enfrentou 9 guerreiros e vocês venceram todos.

Entre 1024 guerreiros vocês foram os únicos que sobreviveram.

Chegou a hora de lutarem um contra o outro, ao vencedor darei a sagrada Armadura de bronze de Pegasus com prova de que é um dos cavaleiros de Atena.

Seiya – a armadura de bronze de Pegasus? Percorri um longo caminho para conquista-la e não vou sair daqui sem ela.

Cassius aproveitando a distracção de Seiya dá-lhe um soco na barriga, acabando por o derrubar facilmente.

Cassius agarra-o com uma mão e tenta esmaga-lo – Seiya não vou permitir que fiques com a armadura de pegasus! Ela vai ser minha a armadura só pode pertencer a um Grego!

O combate foi duro para Seiya que estava em desvantagem, Cassius ameaçava cortar a orelha da Seiya, um golpe é aplicado e uma orelha cai no chão.

Seiya estava de pé, e Cassius de joelhos no chão a sangrar pelo sítio onde tinha a orelha.

Seiya concentra o seu cosmo e desenha a forma de pegasus com a mão

Seiya – METEORO DE PEGASUS!

Acaba por ferir Cassius, e graças a isso Seiya ganha o combate e a Armadura de Pegasus, o que deixa Shaina completamente furiosa e quer se vingar de Seiya.

Shina persegue Seiya, para recuperar a armadura de bronze, após uma luta difícil, Seiya consegue dar um golpe em Shaina arrancando-lhe a máscara.

Seiya parte rapidamente para o Japão com a armadura, no Japão os cavaleiros estavam num torneio organizado por Saori Kido. Onde os cavaleiros teriam de lutar entre si e o vencedor ganharia a armadura de ouro de Sagitário.

Entretanto no santuário a tensão começo a piorar, o Grande Mestre conhecido por ser generoso e bom, começou a ter alguns actos fora do normal.

Misteriosas mortes de criados do Grande Mestre, ordens para matar pessoas inocentes,

Os cavaleiros de bronze acreditavam que o Grande Mestre era um impostor e que a princesa Saori, era na verdade a reencarnação de Atena, a bebé protegida por Aioros.

Alexander começava a desconfiar das atitudes do seu amigo... não era normal aquele comportamento em Shion, e Alexander decide tirar tudo a limpo.

Então aí ele decide fazer uma visita ao seu amigo.

Alexander – O que se passa contigo? Tu ultimamente andas muito estranho, andas a mandar executar os teus criados! Mandas executar pessoas inocentes o que é que te passou pela cabeça?

Grande Mestre – isto é tudo incompetência atrás de competência, e Alexander não te metas mais nos meus assuntos. Aqui o mestre sou eu e faço o que bem entender… por isso não te metas nisto, estamos entendidos?

Alexander – tu mudas-te completamente de um dia para o outro. Tens algum problema se tens deixa-me ajudar-te! Nos somos amigos e tu sabes bem disso!

Grande Mestre – não preciso da tua ajuda, sai daqui por favor.

Alexander – como queiras… - dito isto sai do salão do Mestre.

Á saída da casa do Mestre, Alexander fica pensativo quando é surpreendido por Ana.

Ana – olá mestre. O que se passa?

Alexander estava pensativo, e não reagia.

Ana suavemente – meeestreeee…

Alexander continuava sem reagir, Ana toca-lhe no braço e este dá-lhe atenção.

Alexander – aaaahhhh? Ana desculpa… eu… eu não estava atento… desculpa…

Ana – o que se passa mestre?

Alexander – nada, nada Ana, são só coisas minhas. Não te preocupes.

Ana mostra-se preocupada com o seu mestre, e este desce em direcção as 12 casas.

Ana vai para a casa de peixes, e senta-se pensativa Afrodite não se encontrava na casa de peixes, decide então ir falar com Camus.

Ana chega a casa de Aquário Camus estava a ler um livro.

Ana – Camus, posso te interromper?

Camus desvia o olhar do livro e olha para Ana que tinha uma cara preocupada.

Camus – sim claro, o que se passa?

Ana fica cabisbaixa e senta-se ao lado de Camus.

Camus – diz lá o que se passa…

Ana – é o meu mestre, acho que ele anda muito estranho… mas não me diz o que se passa…

Camus – mas não tens nenhuma pista do que ele possa ter?

Ana – nada…

Camus – bem, não te consigo ajudar muito assim…

Ana – obrigada na mesma Camus, desculpa estares a levar com os meus problemas…

Camus – oh oh oh oh… que eu saiba os amigos são para isto…

Ana obrigada Camus, e dá um breve abraço a Camus.

Ana – obrigada Camus , obrigada – disse continuando abraçar Camus.


	6. Adeus ao meu mestre

Adeus ao meu Mestre

Os anos passaram, e o Mestre estava cada vez mais violento, começava a mandar cavaleiros renegados recuperar a armadura de Sagitário.

Isso causava desconfianças nos cavaleiros.

Mu não tendo grandes opções parte para Jamiel com Kiki o seu discípulo, pois se enfrenta-se o mestre seria executado.

Alexander começa a perceber que se passa algo com o seu amigo.

Mas tudo se complica quando os cavaleiros anteriormente enviados falharam na sua missão, começa a enviar cavaleiros de prata para matarem os cavaleiros de bronze, mas estes também foram vergonhosamente derrotados pelos 5 cavaleiros de Bronze.

Até que o Mestre decide tomar algumas medidas, convoca Ana para uma missão.

Ana entra na sala do Mestre,

Mestre – Sê bem-vinda Ana

Ana ajoelhando-se – Sou Ana cavaleira de Prata de Lobo, ao vosso serviço majestade.

Mestre – Bem eu convoquei-te para uma missão, estás disposta a realiza-la?

Ana – se a puder fazer…

Mestre – bem a tua missão é simples, quero que mates os cavaleiros de Bronze.

Ana – O quê? Peço desculpa alteza mas não posso aceitar essa missão!

Mestre – É UMA ORDEM!

Ana – mestre isso é indigno de um cavaleiro não vou lutar com alguém mais fraco do que eu!

Mestre – Alguém mais fraco? Eles venceram os cavaleiros de Prata que eu enviei. O poder deles já passa os da sua ordem!

Ana fica perplexa, sem saber o que dizer…

Ana suspira – lamento mas não posso aceitar a missão.

Mestre – então prepara-te para morrer!

Nesse momento Alexander entra pela sala do Mestre.

Alexander – espera!

Ana vira-se – mestre?

Alexander olha serio para o mestre - Ana, sai daqui.

Ana – mas mestre…

Alexander – SAI!

Ana sai rapidamente do salão do grande mestre.

Alexander – muito bem! AGORA EXPLICA-ME O QUE É QUE VEM A SER ESTA PALHAÇADA! PRIMEIRO QUERES A ARMADURA DE SAGITÁRIO, DEPOIS QUERES MATAR OS CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE! E AGORA IAS MANDAR A MINHA ALUNA PARA UMA MISSÃO INDIGNA? O QUE SE PASSA NA TUA CABEÇA!

Mestre – Alexander eu já te disse para não te meteres nos meus assuntos!

Alexander – QUE DESONRAM A ORDEM DA CAVALARIA!

Mestre levanta-se furioso – CHEGA! TU ANDAS A BRINCAR COM O FOGO A MUITO TEMPO ALEXANDER!

Aí Saga aplica um Satã Imperial, em Alexander hipnotizando-o e obrigando a cumprir as suas ordens.

Mestre – muito bem Alexander, vais seguir as minhas ordens, e ser-me fiel?

Alexander – Sim Mestre.

Mestre – muito bem, a tua missão é matares a Ana.

Alexander faz uma vénia e sai do salão.

Ana estava sozinha, a vaguear pelo santuário quando de repente surge o seu mestre a sua frente.

Ana preocupada – Mestre, o que se passou na Sala do Mestre?

Alexander não dizia nada, estava smi-cabisbaixo, o seu cabelo tapava os olhos.

Ana – Mestre o que se passa consigo

Ana aproxima-se do mestre e este dá um sorriso, e mal levanta a cabeça os seus olhos estava vermelhos de raiva, e ataca Ana.

Alexander – MORRE ANA! FREZZING RAIN!

Ana só tem tempo de se desviar do ataque do seu mestre, só leva um arranhão de uma lasca de gelo no braço.

Ana – MESTRE O QUE SE PASSA CONSIGO!

Alexander – isto é o que acontece aos traidores que não comprem as ordens do Mestre.

Ana – EU SÓ NÃO ACEITEI PORQUE É UMA MISSAO INDIGNA DE UM CAVALEIRO!

Alexander – CALA-TE! FREZING RAIN!

Ana tenta se desviar mas é atingida e é projectada conta o as pedras.

Alexander aproxima-se com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios, aí Ana ao tentar se levantar repara que os olhos do mestre estão vermelhos e cheios de odeio.

Ana enquanto de levantava – mestre o que é que lhe fizeram?

Alexander agarra no pescoço de Ana e aperta-o com força.

Ana estava quase sem ar – Mestre… porque isto….

Alexander apenas sorri de uma forma maquiavélica apertando o pescoço da sua aluna.

Quando de repente larga Ana no chão e agarra-se a cabeça com uma dor fortíssima.

Alexander – AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Esta dor não para é insuportável! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ana estava sentada no chão agarrada ao pescoço e retomando o folgo, e preocupada com o estado do seu mestre, sabia que aquele homem que estava a sua frente não era o seu mestre, era um ser maléfico.

Alexander retoma a pose de combate – muito bem Ana prepara-te para morrer.

Alexander começa a dar sucessivos socos na cara e na barriga de Ana acabando por manda-la ao chão sangrar pela boca.

Alexander – muito bem já estou farto disto, vou por um fim ao teu sofrimento.

Sem saída Ana não tem outra hipótese se não atacar.

Ana levantando-se com dificuldade – Mestre! Foi você que pediu!

FREZING RAIN!

Alexander leva com uma parte das lâminas de gelo.

Alexander – ahh estou a ver que finalmente decidiste atacar…

Ana – só porque não tenho outra saída!

Alexander – ah tens… tens é A MORTE!

Alexander concentra o seu cosmo, Ana sente que ele está cheio de ódio, e recua alguns passos.

Alexander – muito bem Ana,vou por um fim definitivo a isto! FREZING RAIN!

inumeras lâminas super afiadas golpeiam o corpo de Ana enquanto ela é arrastada pelo ar.

Ana é lançada violentamente contra as pedras e acaba por cair inconsciente com alguns golpes no chão.

Alexander olha para Ana que estava inconsciente e sorri.

O seu mestre aproxima-se e cria uma lança de gelo com as mãos mas no momento em que ia trespassá-la.

Ana cria rapidamente um chicote de água, que se entrelaça nas pernas no mestre fazendo-o cair.

Alexander entre os dentes – MALDITA!

Alexander levanta-se rapidamente e Ana dá um forte soco na barriga dele projectando-o alguns metros.

A raiva de Alexander aumentava cada vez mais, e começa a lançar lascas de gelo cada vez mais números e mais fortes, Ana faz o mesmo embora as suas são sejam tão numerosas, os dois são atingidos por algumas laminas mas o primeiro a cair iria levar com o ataque por completo.

Ao mesmo tempo que lançam o frezing rain ambos concentrar os seus cosmos o máximo possível. Preparando o seu último e fatal ataque.

Alexander – Estou a ver que também estás disposta a usar a técnica mais poderosa que te ensinei.

Mas lamento Ana, a tua energia cósmica não supera a minha! HAHAHAHAHA!

Alexander para de rir, e fica surpreendido ao sentir que o cosmo de Ana aumenta cada vez mais.

Alexander em pensamento – não é possível a energia cósmica dela aumenta tanto como a minha! Será que ela atingiu o poder semelhante aos dos cavaleiros de ouro? Não não é possível…. Sendo assim não tenho outra escolha senão mata-la.

Alexander – MUITO BEM ANA! CHEGOU O TEU FIM!

Alexander e Ana – FIELD CHILL!

Ambos lançam lâminas afiadíssimas junto com uma rajada de vento gelado.

Os dois são quase trespassados pelas lâminas e o frio mortal invade o corpo dos dois, ambos concentram mais e mais os seus cosmos e as laminas e o frio começa a intensificar-se. Ana é arrastada um pouco para trás, mas com logo consegue intensificar a sua energia cósmica, e ganha vantagem em relação ao mestre.

Ana – TEMOS DE PARAR COM ISTO! EU NÃO SEI QUAL O LIMITE DESTA TEMPESTADE! EU NÃO QUERO MATA-LO! POR FAVOR PARE!

Alexander – NÃO! ESTE COMBATE SÓ TERMINARA QUANDO UM DE NOS MORRER, E NESTE CASO VAIS SER TU!

Alexander é novamente atingido pela dor de cabeça, acabando por ser trespassado por algumas lâminas e é projectado alguns metros

Ana pára imediatamente, embora tenha algumas partes do corpo invadidas pelo frio corre desolada para beira do seu mestre.

Ana a chorar – MESTRE! MESTRE!

Pega nele segurando-o pelas costas.

Alexander acorda muito fraco e completamente gelado, Ana pode ver que o seu mestre voltou ao estado normal.

Alexander – Ana… perdoa-me…

Ana – não mestre não fale, poupe as suas forças, eu vou leva-lo para o santuário e vou cuidar de si.

Alexander – receio que já… ahhhh… seja… seja tarde demais.

Ana chora cada vez mais, e acaricia a cara do mestre, todo o seu corpo estava invadido por um frio mortal.

Alexander acariciando a cara de Ana e esta segura-lhe na mão – Ana… só quero que me prometas uma coisa… nunca traias a tua armadura… serve sempre o bem…. aaaahhhhh

Ana – não! Não! Por favor, por favor não me deixe!

Alexander – talvez… seja…seja melhor assim… mas fico feliz por te ver pela ultima vez… (sorri)

Alexander escorrega a mão que tinha na cara de Ana, e acaba por morrer nos braços dela.

Ana a chorar cada vez mais – MESTRE NÃO! MESTRE! NÃO POR FAVOR!

(Melancolicamente) não me deixe….

Ana chora no corpo do seu querido mestre, e prepara uma sepultura para ele.

Ana não conseguia se perdoar, sentia-se culpada por ter morto o seu mestre, embora não tivesse sido esse o seu objectivo o seu mestre morreu porque um cometeu o deslize que lhe fora fatal.

Regressou as 12 casas, completamente desolada e ferida, mas os ferimentos nem a incomodavam somente o aperto que sentia no coração da tragédia que tinha acontecido.

Ao ir para a casa de Peixes, Afrodite estava lá e ao deparar-se com Ana completamente ferida, smi congelada e a chorar.

Afrodite foi imediatamente a correr para Ana.

Afrodite segura nos ombros de Ana – Ana! Por favor diz-me o que se passou?

Ana não dizia uma única palavra, Afrodite pega nela e deita-a no sofá, Ana estava imóvel.

Afrodite – Ana! Ana olha para mim por favor!

Mas Ana parecia estar em choque, não desviava o olhar e apenas tremia, aí Afrodite vê que o copo de Ana tem algumas partes do corpo congelado, então aí decide ir buscar Camus, provavelmente ele pudesse ajudar.

Afrodite correu rapidamente para a casa de Aquário onde estava lá Camus.

Afrodite – CAMUS! AJUDA-ME!

Camus – calma! O que se passou?

Afrodite – É a Ana, está gelada, não fala e parece estar em choque.

Camus e Afrodite correram rapidamente para a Casa de Peixes, onde Ana permanecia a tremer sucessivamente, Camus aproxima-se do sofá e olha para o estado de Ana.

Camus – Ana, olha para mim por favor. Ana!

Ana não desviava o olhar apenas continuava com o seu corpo a tremer.

Camus – ANA OLHA PARA MIM POR FAVOR!

Ana lentamente desvia o olhar para Camus, nos seus olhos já se formavam algumas lágrimas.

Afrodite – Camus, e o gelo que ela tem no corpo?

Camus olha para o corpo de Ana golpeado, e congelado.

Camus – não posso fazer grande coisa… o gelo tem de derreter, eu não posso fazer nada em relação a isso… só se…

Afrodite – só se o quê?

Camus – Se o gelo não derreter, temos de o fazer derreter com a energia cósmica, como aquecer um corpo humano.

Afrodite – esse gelo deve ser dela, ou do seu mestre não sei.

Ana ao ouvir as palavras de Afrodite, começa a chorar desalmadamente.

Camus – Ana, o que se passou? Ana por favor fala!

Ana muito baixo e fraca – eu não mereço viver…

Camus – O quê? O que é que está a dizer?

Ana repetindo – Eu não mereço viver….

Camus derrama uma lágrima, e segura na mão de Ana.

Camus – Afrodite, prepara-lhe um chá e traz-me uns cobertores.

Afrodite assim o faz.

Camus – Ana por favor fala… o que é que aconteceu para estares assim?

Ana baixo – sou uma assassina, (chora) eu não mereço viver…

Camus sentou-a no sofá e abraçou-a, Ana o que acontecer por favor fala.

Ana estava calada, e tremia. Aí chegou Afrodite com uma chávena de chá, entrega-a a Camus, e senta-se ao lado de Ana.

Camus – pega bebe, vai te fazer bem.

Ana – não quero…

Camus – não é uma questão de queres ou não quereres, bebe e pronto, nem que seja só um bocadinho, Ana por favor bebe.

Camus aproximou a chávena da boca de Ana e esta bebe somente um pequeno gole.

Afrodite – Ana o que se passou?

Ana aperta o punho com força, fica mais cabisbaixa. Aí Camus pousa a chávena na mesa.

Ana – Eu matei… (chora) o meu mestre.

Camus e Afrodite – O.O

Camus – mas… mas o que se passou para teres feito isso?

Ana – ele estava diferente… (pausa) e atacou-me sem motivo… (pausa), os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, cheios de ódio.

Afrodite – não é possível… como é que ele ficou assim de um momento para o outro…

Ana – não faço ideia…

Camus ainda estava em choque, não acreditava que Ana tivesse morto o seu mestre, mas o mais estranho era a rápida mudança de personalidade de Alexander.

Camus – Ana, vais ter de ser forte agora, imagino que isso tenha sido um trauma para ti, mas tens de esquecer os sentimentos e seguir em frente, esses comportamentos não são dignos de um cavaleiro.

Ana – eu não vou conseguir esquece-lo…

Camus – Ana eu sei que é duro mas tens de mesmo de fazer isso… um cavaleiro não se pode prender aos sentimentos, tens de o esquecer.

Ana apertava o punho com forças, e completamente furiosa, agarra-se á garganta de Camus

Ana – eu… não vou… esquecer o mestre… NEM TU NEM NINGUEM ME VAI O FAZER ESQUECER!

Camus quase sem ar – Ana… larga-me.

Afrodite tenta ajudar Camus a libertar-se mas quanto mais Afrodite tentava ajudar mais Ana apertava mais.

Afrodite – ANA LARGA-O ESTAS A SUFUCA-LO.

Ana estava com um ataque de raiva, mas ao lembrar-se de ter morto o seu mestre largou Camus lentamente, após isso segurou a sua garganta e tentou retomar o fôlego.

Ana ficou escandalizada pelo que acabara de fazer, foi um impulso que teve, simplesmente não conseguiu evitar… ana tenta-se levantar mas ficou sem força nas pernas e acabou por cair de joelhos, Afrodite foi rapidamente ter com ela, pegou nela ao colo e levou-a para o quarto. Camus ainda estava a retomar o fôlego. Afrodite ao sair do quarto olhou sério para Camus.

Afrodite – Era escusado falares assim com ela. Ela passou muito só por um dia.

Camus – um cavaleiro tem de esquecer os sentimentos para poder evoluir não é com as emoções que ela vai ficar presa ao poder que tem.

Afrodite – e quem te garante que com a morte do mestre ela não evolui?

Camus – bastou-me ver o estado dela agora…

Afrodite – mesmo assim Camus, isto ainda é muito recente para ela. E o que me preocupa é o Milo… quando ele souber vai-se passar.

Camus – O Milo, também é outro que tem de parar de se prender aos sentimentos…

Afrodite – que eu me lembre tu a uns anos atrás, não eras nada fechado nos sentimentos agora parece que o gelo

Camus – digamos que com o tempo muda-mos e aprendemos lições de vida…

Afrodite apenas olha sério para Camus, e acena a cabeça negativamente.

Afrodite – Estou mesmo preocupado com a Ana…

Camus murmurando para si - outro…

Afrodite – eu ouvi!

Camus – Ainda bem, assim não repito duas vezes a mesma coisa…

Afrodite – Tu mudas-te mesmo radicalmente, caramba….

Camus – olha quem fala! Tu de inicio odiavas a Ana agora são muito amiguinhos.

Afrodite – e tu parece que trocas-te eras um dos melhores amigos dela, e agora parece que só a atacas…

Camus – Eu não a ataco, apenas dou-lhe uma lição de vida!

Afrodite levanta-se – TU ESTAS É A SER MUITO DURO COM ELA! SABES QUE NEM TODOS CONSEGUEM ESQUECER OS SENTIMENTOS!

Camus levanta-se – ISSO PODE SER COMUM NUMA PESSOA NORMAL MAS NÃO É DIGNO DE UM CAVALEIRO.

Nesse momento Milo aparece na casa de Peixes.

Milo – ahh finalmente encontro-te… aahhhh estou a interromper alguma coisa?

Camus – não… aliás estava já de saída.

Afrodite – eu vou cuidar da Ana, em vez de lhe dar lições de vida!

Milo – a Ana? O… o que é que ela tem?

Afrodite – nada, ela só está ferida.

Milo – posso ir vê-la?

Afrodite – não sei, mas tenta não tocar muito no assunto, PORQUE Á CERTAS PESSOA QUE PREFEREM DAR LIÇOES DE VIDA EM VEZ DE AJUDA-LAS NOS MOMENTOS MAIS DIFICEIS.

Milo fica confuso a olhar para Camus, e logo vira-se para Afrodite.

Milo – mas o que se passou afinal?

Afrodite – A Ana matou o Alexander… ele estava diferente e atacou-a sem mais nem menos.

Milo – O QUE? ISSO NÃO É POSSIVEL!

Afrodite – agora que já sabes, não toques no assunto, okey.

Milo – okey... Onde é que ela está'

Afrodite – no quarto…

Milo vai rapidamente para o quarto de Ana, ela estava a dormir na cama, Milo olhou para Ana, ajoelhou-se e apoiou-se na beira da cama e segurou a mão de Ana.

Milo estava abalado com a notícia que recebera e ao ver o estado de Ana sentiu uma enorme tristeza.

Milo baixo – não imagino o que estas a passar. Mas estarei sempre aqui para o que der e vier.

Dito isso acaricia a cara de Ana, ao tocar na pele de Ana repara que estava fria como gelo. Milo fica chocado, sai rapidamente do quarto e vai ter com Afrodite.

Milo – o que se passa com a Ana ela está gelada!

Afrodite – ela ao lutar com o mestre usou ataques de gelo é natural que ainda estava gelada, mas se calhar o gelo já esta a derreter.

Milo – achas mesmo? Ela está mesmo fria.

Afrodite vai ao quarto de Ana, e toca-lhe na pele.

Afrodite – MEU DEUS! Ela está mais gelada do que quando chegou!

Milo preocupado e assustado – não me digas que? A Ana está morta….

Afrodite pega no pulso de Ana – não mas não tem muito tempo de vida… a única opção era como o Camus disse…

Milo – Qual?

Afrodite – aquece-la com a energia cósmica… já que este gelo não é natural, é a única opção para a tentar salvar.

Milo olha preocupado para Ana, e toma uma decisão.

Milo – eu faço isso…

Afrodite – o que?

Milo – não posso deixar que ela morra… ela é minha namorada!

Afrodite para Milo, e logo olha para Ana, reflecte um pouco.

Afrodite – muito bem…

Afrodite sai do quarto e Milo descobre Ana, e coloca-se ao lado dela, abraça-a, e aí concentra o seu cosmo até ao máximo para aquecer o corpo de Ana.

Algumas horas depois, Milo estava cansado, concentrou demasiado tempo o seu cosmo ao máximo, ao tocar no corpo de Ana pôde ver que tinha conseguido aquece-lo.

Milo sorriu por aparentemente conseguir salvar Ana, deitou-se e acabou por adormecer.

Pouco tempo depois Ana desperta, e tenta se levantar ainda muito fraca.

Ana – onde é que estou?

Olhou em volta para saber onde estava, e quando olha para o lado, vê Milo ao seu lado a dormir profundamente, olha para o seu corpo e repara que já na está congelado.

Ana pensava – o meu corpo estava a ser invadido por um frio mortal, senti-o cada vez mais gelado, pensei que este fosse o meu fim…

Mas agora estou normal, mas só não entendo é o que é que o Milo está aqui a fazer… (pausa) Será que? Terá sido ele a derreter o gelo que estava no meu corpo? Mas se foi ele como é que o fez?

Não, não pode ser… a única maneira de derreter o gelo deste ataque era a partir da energia cósmica…

Ana olhava para Milo sem entender o que se tinha passado, quando de repente este acorda…

Milo – Ana estas viva!

Ana – o que se passou?

Milo levanta-se – tu estavas completamente congelada e para te salvar a vida, aqueci-te com o cosmo.

Ana fica confusa a olhar para Milo.

Milo – sentes-te bem?

Ana olhando para a cama – sim… sim…

Levantando o olhar Ana pode ver como os olhos de Milo brilhavam por conseguir ter salvo a vida de Ana.

Ana – Milo, eu não sei como te agradecer… teres me salvo a vida.

Milo acaricia a cara de Ana – o que interessa e que estas bem.

Ana – embora, a morte fosse a única maneira de pagar pelo que fiz…

Milo – Ana se a tua hora tivesse chegado acredita que ainda não estarias aqui…

Ana olhou para Milo e deu um leve sorriso – obrigada.

Ambos abraçam-se, e Milo dá um beijo na testa de Ana

Saem os dois do quarto e Afrodite não estava na casa de peixes.

Milo – bem queres ir dar uma volta para espairecer ou algo assim?

Ana – pode ser…

Enquanto ambos passeiam pelo santuário.


End file.
